


Five times Derek was naked and one time he wasn't

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re going to stay naked the whole day?” Stiles walks into the dining room, fumbling with his back pocket to check if he's not forgetting his wallet again.</p><p>Derek turns from where he was looking out the window. His smile is the most beautiful thing Stiles has ever seen. “Yes.” Stiles scowls at him, looks around for something to throw at his smug face.</p><p>-<br/>As the title says, Derek is naked a lot and Stiles loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Derek was naked and one time he wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> Inspire by this [amazing photoset](http://foreverblue-navy.tumblr.com/post/64359751214/easy-like-a-sunday-morning) (NSFW ;))

The best thing about working with his dad is that he gets to work with his dad. They have fun together, investigate crimes like a badass father-son duo and Stiles can make sure his dad is not doing (or eating) anything too dangerous. The worst thing about working with his dad though? Working with his _dad._

When he was in college and worked at this coffee shop he could make up excuses to skip work and stay in bed with Derek all day, but now – his dad knows when he’s lying. That’s not to say Stiles hasn’t tried, because damn, he loves morning sex and Derek’s cute sleepy face, he _had_ to try, but that only resulted in Stiles having to take more shifts at the station and his dad giving Derek the stink eye for weeks, like it was Derek’s fault Stiles lied to him (it is Derek’s fault for being so adorable and hot, but he doesn’t need to know that).

So every time Stiles has the morning free, they make sure to _enjoy_ it, cuddling under the covers before engaging in a very hot make out session that leads to shower sex. And that’s why Stiles begins to panic when he wakes up that Friday morning and doesn’t find Derek in the bed next to him.

“Derek!” He calls, voice strangled, throws the covers on the floor and runs downstairs, heart hammering inside his chest. “Derek, please.”

“I’m here.” Derek answers from the kitchen. Stiles sighs, relieved and follows the voice.

“Wow.” He says dumbly, stopping by the door and taking a look on Derek’s perfectly naked _body._ “You made coffee?” Derek rolls his eyes, gestures to the mug resting on the table.

“I make coffee every morning, you’re just never here to see it.” Stiles grins, leans in to steal a kiss.

“And why are you naked?” He runs a hand over Derek’s chest, plays with the hair that leads to his groin.

Derek shivers, tilts his neck to the side so Stiles can press a kiss over his pulse point. “You said I wasn’t allowed to wear clothes until lunch.” He reaches back to grab at Stiles’ ass. “Don’t you remember that?”

“I said lots of things.” Stiles smirks, licks at Derek’s collarbone. “Hmn –” He moans when Derek turns around and starts to mouth at his earlobe. “we should go back to bed.”

“Too far.” He whispers, takes the mug from Stiles’ hand and all but throws it in the sink. “Come on, kiss me.” Derek demands. Stiles is more than happy to obey.

–

“You’re going to stay naked the whole day?” Stiles walks into the dining room, fumbling with his back pocket to check if he's not forgetting his his wallet again. Sex with Derek always leaves him a little distracted.

Derek turns from where he was looking out the window. His smile is the most beautiful thing Stiles has ever seen. “Yes.” Stiles scowls at him, looks around for something to throw at his smug face and ends up getting an orange.

It ends up hitting the window behind Derek but it was not like Stiles was really aiming at him. “Jerk.” Stiles mutters, kneels to lace his boots.

Derek makes a noise from behind him, tries to cover it with a cough, but it’s too late. “I see.” Stiles licks his lips. “You’re insatiable.”

“Go to work, Stiles.” Derek orders, yawning. Stiles takes a deep breath, tries to pretend he doesn’t find Derek’s everything adorable.

“Fine.” He walks back to the hall to grab his gun and keys. When he goes back to the dinning room to say goodbye, Derek is already snoring, head resting on the table. “So cute.” Stiles mutters, takes a picture quickly – because he’s still Stiles and he has to – and goes to work.

–

“Derek, we’re going to be late!”

“You’re the one who insisted we watch another episode of The Simpsons.” Derek yells from the shower. “I don’t know why you like that show.”

The thing is, Stiles doesn’t. But he likes cuddling with Derek on the couch.

“It’s a classic.” He shouts back, yanking the shower curtain open and joining Derek in the shower.

“Seriously?” Derek arches his eyebrow, washes the foam off his face. “You were just yelling that we’re late.”

Stiles scoffs, takes the soap. “We’re just showering together. Couples do that, you know?”

“Other couples, you mean.” Derek steals the soap back, moves so Stiles is under the spray. He looks so good, all wet and naked. All Stiles wants to do is press him against the wall and fuck him until Derek is a mess.

Shower sex is one of Stiles’ favorite kinds of sex. He loves that they have to be really close because the bathroom is small and the way Derek runs his hands all over Stiles’ body and it’s all slippery and hot.

Stiles shakes his head, tells his cock that’s not the time, but it’s too late. Derek snickers from behind him. “Stop it.” He goes to slap Derek’s chest, instead runs a hand over his chest hair distractedly.

“Still think showering together is a good idea?”

Stiles blinks. What were they talking about again?

Derek snorts, slaps his ass teasingly. “Hurry up.” He whispers, before taking his towel and stepping out of the shower, leaving Stiles to figure out how he’s going to finish his shower without jerking off over thoughts of Derek’s wet body.

He gives up. “Call my dad and tell him we’re going to be late.”

Derek only laughs.

–

Stiles was having a nice dream when a scream makes him jerk awake. It’s Scott’s voice – coming from the bathroom – soon joined by Derek’s, yelling at someone to get the fuck out and Stiles is running as fast as he can.

He hopes it’s not the pixies again, they were the worst. It’s been so long since something happened in Beacon Hills that Stiles was getting used to this calm life.

“My eyes, oh my god!” Scott yells. Stiles trips but keeps running, comes to a stop in front of the bathroom door just to see Scott walk into a wall. In the bathroom, Derek is gloriously naked and giving Scott an unimpressed face.

“What the hell?” Scott rubs at his forehead, points from Stiles to Derek angrily.

“Why is he naked?”

“I was shaving.” Derek answers, rolling his eyes.

Out of respect for his best friend, who’s still whining beside him, Stiles doesn’t stare at Derek’s butt. _Much._

Scott turns to glare at him, only to realize that Derek is still naked and quickly covers his eyes with a hand. “Don’t you have a bathroom upstairs?”

“Oh, yeah. We need to fix the sink.” Stiles smiles at him, apologetic.

“You could have told me! I didn’t need to see Derek naked!”

“You could’ve knocked.” Derek retorts.

“How would I know you were going to be here?” Scott starts to walk around Stiles, angrily.

Stiles only stares at them both, torn between patting Scott’s back and continue to ogle his hot boyfriend.

“Ugh!” Scott throws his hands up. “You’re just as bad.” He glares at Stiles and walks away, probably going back to his own house so he can get Allison to comfort him.

“So that just happened.” He says, wondering if he should’ve reminded Scott that they still have to finish the movie, even though it’s really boring and Stiles just fell asleep before and is probably going to fall asleep again.

Derek glances at him. “Yeah, and?”

“Nothing. You look really hot naked.”

“Go back to your movie, Stiles.”

Stiles sighs, walks back to the living room. “It was worth a try.”

–

When Derek said _‘I do’_ five years ago, Stiles thought _'that's it'_. There’s no way something is going to make Stiles feel more loved or cherished than Derek wearing a nice black suit and promising to spend the rest of his life with Stiles.

And then Natalie happened.

Someone left her at the hospital, without any indication that they would come back, and Mrs. McCall called Stiles’ dad to ask what to do. Stiles was on duty that night and was supposed to go investigate who could’ve left the baby behind. He came back two hours later with Mrs. McCall’s statement and his heart aching with love for the little girl.

When he told Derek about her, his first question was _‘when can we bring her home?’_. He loves his husband so much sometimes it hurts.

“She’s asleep.” Stiles informs, yawning as he walks into their bedroom, ready to go back to sleep with his head pillowed on Derek’s chest.

Derek doesn’t even look up from where he’s lying on the bed, a sheet barely covering his body. “Good. Come here.”

Stiles smiles softly, takes off his pants and all but throws himself on the bed. “You can’t use the naked excuse every time.”

“I got up last night.” He says, eyes shining with amusement as he curls a hand around Stiles’ waist and brings him closer. “It was your turn.”

Stiles nuzzles at his chest, throws a leg over Derek’s. “She’s so pretty.”

Derek nods, kisses the top of his head. “She really is. And loud – just like you.”

He can’t help but laugh because it’s 100% true, and Derek doesn’t mean it in a bad way. He always makes sure to point out how much he loves Stiles’ voice and how he’s constatly talking. “And she only falls asleep when I’m around.” He looks up, kisses Derek slowly. “Just like you.”

“It’s because we both love you.”

“Good.” Stiles hums, closes his eyes, ready to fall asleep. “I love you, too.”

+

It’s Friday and Stiles still can’t believe he’s awake at 7 in the morning.

He knows Derek will make fun of him forever because of it and his dad will get this fond look on his face and start to narrate stories of Stiles’ childhood, but whatever – his daughter asked so he’s doing it. He’s a nice and loving father like that.

And his daughter has the best puppy face, okay? She’s amazing.

“Hurry up, daddy!” She says again, jumping up and down beside him. “Dad is going to find out.”

Stiles smiles, reaches out to ruffle her hair before flipping another pancake. “Yes, my lady!” He doesn’t mention the fact that Derek is probably already awake, just listening to them and ready to give their daughter the illusion of being able to surprise him.

Thinking about Derek being a nice father makes Stiles all mushy inside, it’s weird in a really amazing way.

“Do you have your gift?” She nods, clutching the package against her chest. “Okay, wanna sing for him?”

“Yes!”

Stiles smiles, holds the plate of pancakes in one hand and Natalie’s hand in the other and climbs up the stairs, singing Happy Birthday To You on the top of his lungs.

Derek’s face when he sees them takes Stiles’ breath away. It’s so open and happy, exactly the way Stiles loves.

“Happy birthday, dad!” Natalie shouts, dropping the package on the floor and running to hug Derek. “We made pancakes!”

“Thank you, princess.” He says, spreading kisses all over her face. “And thank you.” He tells Stiles, tilting his head up so Stiles can kiss him.

“Where’s is the gift, honey?” Stiles sits beside Derek on the bed, hands him the plate and a fork. They both watch Natalie makes a surprised face and run to get it.

“I hope you like it!” She says, watches Derek open the present expectantly.

“I’m going to love it.” Derek assures, lets the sweater Natalie chose carefully fall on his lap. “Oh, it’s beautiful!” He says, reaches out to kiss her forehead. “I’m going to put it on right now.”

Natalie smiles brightly, then starts to yell about having to take pictures to send to Aunt Cora and runs to get the camera downstairs.

“She thought about everything.” Stiles says, running a hand over Derek’s chest. “Even asked my dad to help her buy it without telling me.”

Derek smiles fondly. “I can’t believe it sometimes. That I have you and her and –”

“No.” Stiles interrupts, throws a hand over Derek’s shoulder. “Not the time to be sad. Just enjoy this - _us_ \- today. Okay?”

“Okay.” Derek says, kisses Stiles deeply.

“Later –” Stiles pulls back, smiles as they both hear Natalie singing and walking around downstairs. “I’m going to give you my present. Though you’ll have to be naked for that.” Even though Derek knows Stiles is talking about sex – and Derek loves sex – he still looks a little sad for having to take off the sweater.

Stiles is married to the dumbest, cutest man ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic Sterek gives me life
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk or read more fics ;)


End file.
